Harry Potter new future generation (Earth-1)
This is Earth-1's version of Harry Potter's new generation. New Characters *Tom Goyle and Jerry Crabbe - Twin sons of Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Age: Both are 24 years old. House/School: Slytherin (both expelled). *Frank Nott - Son of Theodore Nott. Age: 23. Status: Deceased. House/School: Durmstrang (expelled). *Roy Sabini - Son of Blaise Sabini. Age: 22. Status: Deceased. House/School: Slytherin (expelled). Sexuality: Straight. *Dodge Malfoy - Son of Cormac McLaggen and Caitlyn Malfoy. Age: 21. Status: Deceased. House/School: Slytherin (expelled). Sexuality: Straight. Note: He was in Azkaban for the murder of his father and r**e of his mother. *Delphini Lestrange - Daughter of Voldemort. Age: 20. Status: Deceased. House/School: Slytherin (graduated). Occupation: Dark Lady. Personality: Pure evil, manipulative, seductive, and abusive. Note: She babysits Lily Luna Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Tom Remus Potter but serves as the main antagonist of Tom Potter and the Cursed Child. Sexuality: Bisexual (has a crush on Lily Luna and Albus Severus). *Solarie Weasley - Daughter of Pecival Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. Age: 19. Status: Deceased. House/School: Gryffindor (expelled). *Ted Lupin - Son of Remus Lupin and Amelia Bones. Age: 19. Status: Alive. House/School: Hufflepuff (graduated). Occupation: Auror. Personality: Ambitious, determined, and serious but does have a sense of humor. Note: Named after Tonks' dad and adoptive cousin of Harry Potter. He's also dating his other adoptive cousin Robin Black. Sexuality: Straight (dating Robin Black). *Robin Black - Daughter of Sirius Black and Rita Skeeter. Age: 18. Status: Alive. House/School: Slytherin (graduated). Occupation: Auror. *Reggie Weasley - Son of Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. Age: 18. Status: Deceased. House/School: Gryffindor (expelled). Occupation: Bully. Personality: Selfish, arrogant, greedy, and murderous. Note: Bullied Tom Potter during Tom's first year and got away with it until the end of the year when Tom stood up to him and revealed the bully's true colors. He was also conceived from his father molesting Ginny. Sexuality: Asexual. *Victoire Weasley - Daughter of Bill Weasley and Violet Potter. Age: 18. Status: Alive. House/School: Beauxbatons (graduated). Sexuality: Lesbian (dating Domingue). Note: Her and her younger cousin Louis have a sibling bonding. *Domingue Potter - Daughter of Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour. Age: 17. Status: Alive. House/School: Beauxbatons. Occupation: Head Girl at Hogwarts. Appearance: Silver hair, white tank top, and skimpy shorts. Sexuality: Bisexual (dating Victoire Weasley but has a crush on Albus). Note: She has a crush on her youngest brother Albus Severus Potter and even got a marriage contract with him but bullies Tom Potter for being a Slytherin. However, this earned her a dislike from Albus for her true nature. She's also homophobic towards Tom but it makes her a hypocrite because she's sleeping with a lesbian named Victoire. *Orlando Shacklebolt - Son of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Age: 17. Status: Alive. House/School: Ravenclaw. *Wayne Riddle - Son of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Age: 16. Status: Alive. House/School: Slytherin. Note: He is a distant cousin of the Potter Family and is dating Del Diggory. *James Sirius Potter - Son of Harry Potter and Nymphadora Tonks. Age: 16. Status: Alive. House/School: Hufflepuff (suspended for bullying). Note: Feels complete remorse for how he treated Tom and is now full on protective of him. He also now dislikes his sister Domingue for not admitting her guilt. *Roxanne Weasley - Daughter of Fred Weasley and Parvati Patel. Age: 16. Status: Alive. House/School: Gryffindor. Note: She and her cousin Hugo are twins. *Hugo Weasley - Son of George Weasley and Padma Patel. Age: 15. Status: Alive. House/School: Ravenclaw. Note: Him and his older cousin Roxanne are twins. *Rose Weasley - Daughter of Michael Corner and Ginny Weasley. Age: 15. Status: Alive. House/School: Gryffindor. Note: Has a crush on her younger year mate Albus. *Talia Chang - Daughter of Zacharias Smith and Cho Chang. Age: 15. Status: Deceased. House/School: Ravenclaw (formerly). Sexuality: Lesbian. *Del Diggory - Daughter of Cedric Diggory and Rose Potter. Age: 14. Status: Alive. House/School: Hufflepuff. Note: She adores her younger cousins Tom and Albus while also dating her distant cousin Wayne. She's also very supportive of Tom's sexuality. *Louis Weasley - Son of Charlie Weasley and MJ Potter. Age: 14. House/School: Gryffindor. Note: Him and his older cousin Victoire have a sibling bonding. *Scorpius Malfoy - Son of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. Age: 13. Status: Alive. House/School: Slytherin. Sexuality: Gay (dating Tom Potter). *Tom Potter - Son of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Age: 12. Status: Alive. House/School: Slytherin. Sexuality: Gay (dating Scorpius Malfoy). Note: He's the titular main protagonist of Tom Potter and the Cursed Book *Gibby Longbottom - Son of Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. Age: 12. Status: Alive. House/School: Hufflepuff. *Lucy Weasley - Daughter of Bill Weasley and Violet Potter. Age: 11. Status: Alive. House/School: Beauxbatons. *Albus Potter - Son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Age: 10. Status: Alive. House/School: Gryffindor. *Lily Luna Potter - Daughter of Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. Age: 9. Status: Alive. House/School: Ravenclaw. Category:Harry Potter